Memories
by djayaismail
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan naga yang di wariskan dari leluhurnya pada zaman dulu. tapi ia selalu dibayangi sebuah ingatan yang tidak ia ketahui setelah ia menggunakan kekuatan tersebut. tiba2 ia terlempar ke dunia bawah dan semua ingatannya terhapus? apakah ia akan ingat dengan jati dirinya


Salam kenal semua! Ini adalah fic pertamaku jadi bila ada kesalahan berikan masukan.

* * *

Highschool DXD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Chapter 1

The lost memory

Di suatu hari malam itu sangat dingin. Banyak penjaga berlalung-lalang disekitar kastil milik keluarga gremory. Banyak dari mereka berjaga sambil bersantai dengan menikmati suasana malam ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang dimensi terbuka lebar di wilayah gremory. Semua prajurit kaget,bulter, dan pelayan yang berada di luar melihat ke atas.

"cepat beritahu tuan besar!" teriak panik salah satu prajurit

"ya!" jawab salah satu pelayan. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke dalam kastil untuk mencari kepala gremory.

"tuan,tuan!" teriak pelayan tersebut.

"ada apa?" Tanya kepal gremory.

"ada lubang besar di langit!" jawab sang pelayan.

"bukankah itu hal biasa terjadi!" balas kepala gremory.

"tapi ini hampir menutupi wilayah gremory!"

"!" perkataan pelayaan tersebut.

"ada apa saying?" Tanya sang istri.

'ada lubang dimensi di atas dan hampir menutupi hampir seluruh wilayah gremory!" jawab sang suami.

"ada apa ayah? Ku dengar ada keributan! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut crimson.

"sebaiknya kita keluar dulu!" ajak sang ayah gadis itu. Mereka pun keluar dari ruang keluarga tersebut. Sampai di luar sang kepala keluarga gremory melihat ke atas betpa terkejutnya dia.

"!"

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"lihat itu rias, sayang!" sang ayah menujuk ke atas langit .

""!""

"kenapa ada lubang dimensi sebesar itu?" Tanya gadis bernama rias.

"ayah juga tidak tahu!"

"sayang kejadian ini sebaiknya diberitahukan sirzech!" kata sang istri

"ya, kita bisa melaporkan ini tapi, sirzech sedang ada rapat dengan tondai maou!"

"sebaiknya kita perhatikan ini dulu ayah!" usul rias.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan muncul dari lubang. Lubang dimensi menjadi tidak stabil.

"sekarang apa yang terjadi?" tanya rias

"ibu juga tidak tahu? Mungkin lubang itu menjadi tidak stabil" jawab sang ibu.

"sebaiknya kita tetap waspada! Kalian semua tetap waspada!" perintah sang tuan pada semua pelayan maupun penjaga.

"baik tuan" jawab mereka.

Sebuah bola api keluar dari lubang dimensi. Bola api tersebut menuju ke kastil gremory.

"!" semua orang terkejut dan menyelamatkan diri mereka. Mereka berlari mencari tempat berlindung. Bola api tersebut jatuh di halaman dan menimbulkan getaran kuat.

BLAAARR

Suara ledakan keras terdengar sampai ke hutan. Dan membuat penghuni hutan ketakutan.

Bola api itu membuat lubang besar.

"cepat periksa lubag itu!" perintah sang tuan.

"baik!" para prajurit pun menuju ke lubang itu. Asap yang keluar dari lubang tersebuat membuat mereka sulit melihat dasarnya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka dapat meliaht dasar lubang tersebut.

"tuan ada sesuatu di dasar?" teriak salah satu prajurit. Kepala gremory beserta istri dan putrinya melihat lubang itu. Ternyata di dasar lubang itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri.

"siapa dia?"

"kita akan tahu! setelah kita menanyainya saat sadar!"

"cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit gremory!" perintah nyonya gremory pada para prajurit.

"baik, nyonya!" salah satu prjurit dengan cepat menggendong pemuda itu dan lansung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu ia di letakkan di ruangan unutk di periksa.

"dokter tolong periksa pemuda ini!" kata prajurit tersebut.

"siapa pemuda ini?" tanya dokter.

"nanti saya jelaskan!" jawab prajurit itu.

"kalau begitu saya akan periksa!" dokterpun memeriksa pemuda itu segera dan setelah selesai ia berkata " pemuda ini tubuhnya sangat kuat! Tapi dilihat dari lukanya dia baru mengalami pertempuran yang sangat hebat! Dan juga dia membawa pedang suci pembunuh naga ascalon di punggungnya! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pemuda ini?" Tanya dokter.

"saya jelaskan!" jawab prajurit. Prjurit itu menjelaskan semua kejadian yang terjadi.

"jadi begitu!"

"sudah sekarang saya harus melapor pada lord gremory!" kata prajurit tersebut sambil melangakah keluar ruangan.

"suster rawat dia!" perintah dokter pada astitennya.

"baik dokter!" balas sang suster. Suster pun melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sementara di kastil gremory, sang prajurit melaporkan keadaan pemuda itu.

"itu saja yang dapat saya laporkan, tuan!" kata prajurit tersebut.

"terima kasih atas laporannya!"

"ya tuan! Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu!" pamit prajurit.

"ya!"

Setelah laporan tentang pemuda tersebut sampai hari itu berakhir pemuda tersebut belum juga sadar. Dua hari telah lalu. Hari ini di rumah sakit milik gremory saat dokter memeriksa pemuda itu.

"mmm" suara erangan seseorang.

"dia mulai sadar!" kata dokter. Pemuda itu mulai membuka matanya. Dokter berkata " sebaiknya kamu beritahu tuan gremory bahwa pemuda ini sudah sadar!"

"ya dokter!" balas sang asisten disampingnya.

Setelah itu suster tersebut keluar dan memberitahu lord gremory dan keluarganya. Setelah beberapa saat keluarga gremory dating ke ruangan ter sebut dan melihat seorang pemuda duduk di ranjang ruang itu.

"dokter bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya lord gremory pada asng dokter.

"dia baik-baik saja tuan!" jawab sang dokter.

"kelihatannya ada yang aneh dengan pemuda ini? Boleh aku menanyai pemuda ini?" Tanya lord gremory pada dokter.

"silahkan, tuan" dokter memperbolehkan.

"anak muda siapa namamu?" Tanya lord gremory pada pemuda itu.

"namaku? Namaku? Aku tidak tahu namaku?" jawab pemuda tersebut sambil menatap lord gremory. Wajahnya nampak bingung.

"lalu dimana kamu tinggal?" sekarang sang istri bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"aku juga tidak tahu!" jawab pemuda itu sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"sebaiknya kita periksa di baju atau sesuatu ?" usul rias.

"tadi dia memakai baju merah! Mungkin ada sesuatu di bajunya gitu!" kata suster.

"baiklah akan ku cek ada apa di bajunya! Dimana kamu menaruh bajunya?" Tanya rias pada suster.

"di almari, rias-sama!" jawab si suster tersebut. Rias pun menuju almari dan membuka almari tersebut. Sebuah baju merah tergantung di almari dan jubah berah. Dan disitu tertulis sebuah nama.

"hyodou issei! Terdengar seperti nama orang jepang!" kata rias.

"apa ada sesuatu rias?" Tanya sang ayah

"ada! Ini tertulis namanya! Namamu hyodou issei kan!" kata rias.

"aku tidak tahu!" balas pemuda itu.

"kelihatannya dia terkena amnesia atau hilang ingatan!" kata dokter.

"!" semua orang terkejut kecuali dokter dan suster.

"sebaiknya kita rawat dia !" ujar sang ayah.

"baiklah!"


End file.
